


Hogwarts. I've never seen this view of it before.

by measureinlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/measureinlove/pseuds/measureinlove
Summary: Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy see Hogwarts from a different viewpoint for the first time. In verse.  Can be read literally or not! Thanks to all the witches and wizards who have created magic on the stage.
Kudos: 1





	Hogwarts. I've never seen this view of it before.

Hogwarts. I've never seen this view of it before. 

The glow slowly rises in the common room  
to reveal concurrent pupils and professors  
Of many spectrums and identities  
All hoping to do some good in the world. 

The cushy chairs welcome us all  
For there is power in found family  
Fictional or chosen.  
There is power in knowing families can change. 

The warm wooden walls provide a semblance of safety.  
Perhaps there is darkness lying within.  
Closer to the outside world than we hoped.  
But unique golden details still shine through. 

We are the family  
And we choose to create and embrace  
stories we see everyone in.  
We choose to act with love. 

For when the halls are empty  
And the spells quiet  
A single light would only illuminate so far. 

The magic comes from us.  
Our infinite imagination.  
And our willingness to listen. 

Inlustret Lumine. 

Hogwarts. I've never seen this view of it before.


End file.
